First responders and other professionals often find themselves in environments where sufficient illumination is not available and resort to the use of a flashlight to provide necessary illumination. Such environments may include smoke or naturally occurring impediments to visibility, making it both difficult for individuals to see and to be seen by others. Enhancing the visibility of the flashlight user can be particularly important in such situations, because first responders often work in hazardous environments of low visibility, and not only need to see their surroundings, but also need to make their location known to fellow responders. In addition, the use of both hands can often be essential, making the holding of a flashlight inconvenient or impossible. Accordingly, Applicant has recognized that individuals, such as first responders and other professionals, have a need for flashlights which can simultaneously provide hands-free use and indicate their location to others.